bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunshine Martyn
Yvette Sarah "Sunshine" Martyn is a housemate from Big Brother 11. Profile Beauty and brains collide in medical student Sunshine. With only one year left of her medical degree she has taken a year out to study medical journalism in London. Sunshine describes herself as 'beautiful and intelligent' giving herself 9 out of 10 on both counts. People often judge her and think she's a bit of a Barbie doll, but Sunshine is relentlessly positive. She wants to be on Big Brother to show the nation that brains and beauty do mix. Being a Tory through and through, Sunshine has set her sites on becoming Prime Minister one day despite admitting she knows little about politics. This well travelled girl also claims to have had three near death experiences around the world; she was mugged at knife point in Tunisia, she accidentally overdosed on anti-malarial drugs in India and was bitten by a poisonous spider in Australia. She now lives with her pet Chihuahua Tinkerbell. Currently single, she loves men with big strong arms and a brain to match her own. She prefers to live with guys saying 'they're easier to live with than girls and even if they are messy you never really argue with them'. She thinks footballer Ronaldo is quite attractive 'but I would not make a good footballer's wife'. Big Brother 11 On Day 6, after receiving ten nominations from her fellow housemates, Sunshine was nominated for eviction. The following day, Dave, Shabby and Sunshine took part in the weekly Save and Replace task. She failed to win the task and faced the public vote against Rachael and Shabby. On Day 10, Sunshine and Shabby survived the public vote and Rachael was evicted from the House with 37.5% of the vote. On Day 20, after receiving five nominations from her fellow housemates, Sunshine was nominated once again. The following day, she failed to win the weekly Save and Replace task and she faced eviction alongside Caoimhe and Shabby. Sunshine was evicted from the House on Day 24 after receiving 42.0% of the vote to evict. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After leaving the House, Sunshine continued her medical degree. She now works as a doctor in Lincoln, Lincolnshire. Gallery Sunshine.jpg|Sunshine's pre-show publicity photo Sunshine2.jpg|Sunshine enters the Big Brother 11 House Sunshine3.jpg|Sunshine talks to Big Brother in the Big Brother 11 Diary Room Sunshine5.jpg|Sunshine holds her life-like puppet of herself as part of a Big Brother 11 task Sunshine4.jpg|Sunshine is evicted from the Big Brother 11 House Sunshine6.jpg|Sunshine during the Big Brother 11 Final Trivia *Sunshine is the first ever vegan Big Brother housemate. *After receiving ten nominations in Week 1 of Big Brother 11, Sunshine is tied with Dexter Koh for holding the record for receiving the most nominations in one week in Big Brother history. **Regardless of this, Sunshine was still not evicted that week. *Despite only being in the House for three weeks, Sunshine received the fourth highest number of nominations in Big Brother 11. *Sunshine and Shabby Katchadourian are the first two ever housemates to lose a Save and Replace task. **Sunshine is the first ever housemate to finish in last place in a Save and Replace task. *In Big Brother 11, Sunshine and Shabby were the first two housemates to face the public vote twice. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 11 Housemate